


A Kiss in the Dark

by Bloody_Willamina



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Willamina/pseuds/Bloody_Willamina
Summary: One becomes confused after Three kisses him.





	A Kiss in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the title and summary are total rubbish. It's a very short story, and just my second attempt for Dark Matter.

One wasn't sure how long they sat against the wall, but Three was becoming a solid presence next to him. The air was getting thinner and he still hadn't come up with a plan to survive the freighter. The infected people...or zombies were all over the ship, which made things more difficult and their radio's weren't working either. A shuddering intake of breath to his right alarmed him.

"I meant it One." Came Three's hushed voice.

One had thought Three had fallen asleep. "Meant what?" One asked harshly. He was still certain Three was referring to his blackmail and pushing him further.

Thankfully, Three was too out of it to rise to the bait or he didn't care enough to. "Saving my life."

One's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Unable to process or accept his genuine tone, One scoffed. "Sure."

Three slowly looked over at One. It didn't take Three long to decide what to do. He grabbed One roughly by the front of his shirt, pulling him to him. Their lips met and One's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't react right away, too concerned about what was happening and too confused as well. Three grabbed the side of One's face, while the other found its way into One's hair. And while Three did hold him, One found that Three's touch was gentle. He could pull away and put a stop to it, if he wanted to. Three was giving him the choice. One sunk into Three and let his own hands grab at Three. He didn't consider what he was really doing or what it all meant. He simply let himself fall into the feeling of Three holding him up, of his lips strong and surprisingly warm against his. He moaned and instantly opened to Three's questioning tongue licking at his lips. Three smirked slightly before deepening their kiss. One was in heaven, it felt so good.

He had almost forgotten it was Three kissing him, Three hard and pressed up against him, Three holding him softly. Reality came crashing back to One and a bunch of questions bombarded his mind that he wanted answered. Three hadn't seemed to sense the shift as he continued to kiss him languidly. It was a slow seduction that One finally succumbed to. It had left him breathless. He broke away from the kiss with his eyes still half closed.

"Three. That was..." One tried his best to resist sighing dreamily. However, it was a losing battle. When Three didn't make fun of him; and One was at least expecting to be called a girl, he opened his eyes fully and chanced a glance at Three. The tall, normally brusque man had his eyes closed and his head had naturally drifted to lay on One's shoulder.

"Great." One muttered under his breath.

He had several questions and wanted to know what Three was thinking. And he went and fell asleep on him! One continued to glare at Three, but with the man lightly dozing on his shoulder, it was hard to stay mad at him, he looked too normal...too serene. In sleep, he seemed harmless and his features were very striking and handsome that One felt his mouth begin to water as he stared. He wanted to know what the kiss had meant and where it was leading. One groaned to himself, he was a girl. He himself began to drift off, and as he did he knew Three would pretend it never happened and wouldn't talk about it again. Despite these dark thoughts all he could see when he closed his eyes was Three's face and feel his lips against his. He fell asleep to dreams of Three all around him, and was deeply unsettled by it all.


End file.
